ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Young Corruption
Imad 10 Chapter 10: Final Chapter (Excluding final ending) It was Daniel and Jenifer's birthday on Cerebrax VII, they became teenagers. Their Parents Imad and Pearl invite a few of their friends to celbrate. Jennifer wishes to go with Azmuth learn a few things on galvan Prime, while Danny wishes to fight evil with his father. Azmuth knew this would come and created an ultimatrix for Daniel. However, during his first attempt at taking down a monster with his parents, Danny was knocked out cold and injured, which made his parents rush him to an hospital. He suffered for weeks of a coma, which made Imad go back in time to forbidd his son from using his Ultimatrix until the time is right, despite Kronin's warnings not to tamper with time and to believe in his son's abilitie. When Imad gets back to the present, He sees desolate ruins instead of the buildings, and fights off a few robots before meeting Azmuth and Jenny. Azmuth reveals that they saw what happened in the temporal vision orb: Danny went despite his father forbidding him to defeat a monster, a chemical plant exploded with him near it, which only affected Danny's human DNA, turning him into a younger version of Dark Imad, In powers and in mind (The power corrupted his mind too). He took his parents offguard and killed them both by draining their life force,killed Paradox and made accessing the past of this timeline impossible with his powers .However, the young man remained in this form for longer than his father remained in his ultimate human form, and thus acquired higher mastery over his powers. Just was Imad was about to give up, a he heard someone's voice (Kronin's voice) inside his head, giving him back hope. The next day, they attacked the citadel. Imad used his Ultimate Human form's power with his acquired ability of accessing Ultimate Masquerade's reality warping powers (Omnipotent Pearl's gift) to make his son vulnerable to Azmuth's weapons, but out of nowhere, appears a Kronin-lookalike who blasted Imad away. He introduces himself as Temporalis, Kronin's twin brother, whose purpose is causing destruction and chaos in the timelines: He made the chemical plant blow up and affect Dany this way. Imad tried to stop him, but, Temporalis disappeared, reappeared behind him and used his control over time to repeatedly knock Imad against the floor. He says:"You see,reality warper,Pure Cosmic Time warpers are omniscient.They know everything that was,is,will and might be.You can never surprise them if you haven't mastered warping reality". He transformed his staff into a scythe to kill Imad, But Kronin appeared and hit him, saying he wouldn't abandon an old friend in need. He told Imad to use his son's own power against him, before following his fleeing brother into a time portal. Imad transformed into Ultimate Necroid and posessed his son, having control of his actions and making him shut down his own powers by himself. Imad reverted to human after letting his son go. Danny, still insane, tried to attack his father, but the later punched him saying that sadly, there was no other way.He then travels back in time to the day he changed history, and found Temporalis fighting with a scythe Kronin who was using a sword. Imad used his human ultimate form to stop time (Temporalis and Kronin weren't frozen, as they exist outside of time), and tried to eliminate Temporalis, only to be told by Kronin that Temporalis' existence is essential for the fabric of space time, which made Imad banish him to Oblivion. Kronin tells Imad to repair his mistake and just trust him and his son, which Imad does before returning to the present. The H. family was visiting Daniel, and Imad spoke to his unconscious son a few touching words hoping he could hear them. Amazingly, Dany woke up at last and was greeted by heart warming hugs from all the family. A month later, after getting out of the Hospital, Danny helps his parents defeat his first monster, much to the joy of the people and the whole family. Since Danny never went Evil, Paradox was never killed. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters